Touch This Love
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: "Y-you set it in stone, Kurt. I've always been scared. I just wanted to live my life normally, and blend in, and forget. But meeting you is so much more. With that, we're so much more." Kitchen confessions. Takes place after the greatness that is Prom.


**I know. It's been forever. No excuses. I though Original Songs would've gotten me back on my writing track. But Prom was just… No words. Also, there's a reference of Booth and Bones in the beginning kind of. Uh, I haven't written for the couple in 5 months. Don't give too much hate. An attempt to turn a cliche of 'I love you' to something beautiful.**

**Follow me on Tumblr; xxmakemecrazier [.] tumblr [.] com**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch This Love<strong>

"_I am going to show them that I don't care if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back...They can't __**touch**__ me. That they can't touch us, or what we have."_

The words seem to reel in Blaine's mind as he lies awake breathing. His scarce and dim glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling seem to be shining brighter than they ever have before. He had been convinced that somebody had to have possessed his body for the night. There's no possible way that he asked Kurt Hummel to dance in front of the entire school of strangers, who had less personal regard to him anyways. It was Kurt they cared about hurting. But that wasn't him. Blaine was a coward, a runner. Kurt was the spotlight tonight; Kurt was the bravest "joke".

The dimmer glow of red from his alarm clock shines slightly through the room. Blaine turns his head to the left, somberly looking at the clock that shone midnight. Confused, his eyebrows scrunch together just as his phone quietly hums repeatedly.

"Hello?" He answers, his voice scruffy from being so quiet for a long period of time.

"…Were you asleep?" Kurt asks hesitantly on the other line, as if regretting that he woke up Blaine.

"What?" Blaine glances at the clock once more and sits up to turn his bedside lamp on. Recalling his boyfriend's question, he laughs. "No! No, I can't really sleep." He does his best to remain in a hushed tone to not wake his parents up.

"Neither can I," Kurt's chuckles rings through his earpiece and he can almost imagine Kurt's solemn and sad smile to a perfection of every wrinkle. "Um, it's a Saturday night," He blankly points out, but Blaine can _just_ hear the tone that wants to ask for something.

"And?" Blaine grins, whilst being completely confused.

Kurt's loud sigh is heard and Blaine's smile disappears into a sad, understanding one. He can feel Kurt's exasperated tears from the rough night. Blaine's heart breaks at the sound.

"Can—Can you just…?"

Kurt doesn't finish the sentence, so Blaine decides he will, and immediately responds.

"Yeah," He nods to no one but the darkness. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He quietly jumps out of his bed, taking his keys and phone off of the night stand. He didn't really care about the fact that he was wearing simple blue plaid pajama pants and a white undershirt, but he threw on a Dalton hoodie quickly. Blaine arrives at Kurt's house in about an hour, since his home was thankfully 45 minutes away from Dalton.

He pulls out his phone and dials for Kurt. "I'm here," He says breathlessly, like he'd just ran his way over, or is supposed to be some big hero and knight rescuing someone.

"Oh, just come in. Everyone's up." Kurt's tone knows how to blur the lines between casual and excited. He's about the open the front door for himself, since Kurt said he could, but said boyfriend opens it instead, also in pajama attire. Blaine almost wants to smack himself in the head as he realizes they're the same pajamas Kurt wore the first time he accidentally stayed over.

"Hi!" Kurt smiles for a second, and bobs himself like he had when Blaine accepted the Prom invitation, before throwing himself onto his body. Blaine hadn't even gotten a chance to step in and shut the door yet when Kurt pecks his cheek and begins to drag him by the hand to the living room. He's left in a daze still from the hugging and tugging, and jealousy racks his brain as he wonders how Kurt seems to have so much energy.

He steps into the living room pleasantly surprised to find everyone still very much awake and watching what seems to be the second Transformers movie. Burt turns his head over his shoulder to see Blaine and to acknowledge his existence, says, "Hey, kid."

Blaine smiles shyly to himself at the kindness shown by Mr. Hummel, and murmurs a faint, "Hi" to everyone. Kurt pulls him to the loveseat, tugging on his arm once again. They both seem to have the same position planned in their minds, and so Blaine lays on the couch first and Kurt then scoots to go in between him, resting his head on Blaine's chest. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. As gentle hands fall upon his, they both sigh simultaneously.

Kurt Hummel begins to feel his family's eyes on him and his boyfriend, so he cranes his neck to give them the stink-eye. Blaine awkwardly begins to shift and move before Kurt swats at his arm and is suddenly giving _him_ a glare. "Don't you dare move."

He laughs breathlessly at his tone. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Mr. Hummel," He remains looking at Kurt though as he speaks to Burt. "I can't really deny him anything."

Carole laughs kindly, the only female in the house at the moment. "That's fine, honey. We weren't going to make you move."

His cheeks heat up with embarrassment and warmth and he bends his head down to kiss the side of Kurt's face, sighing from being happy like this.

"Thank you for being here," Kurt whispers to him, while his head is bent down. "And your parents?"

"…Don't know I'm here," Blaine grins, like he's proud of the fact. "Well, I texted them, but they're asleep." He swallows a lump in his throat, but this one is filled of emotions winding up inside of him, complete with all the love that he was feeling and being consumed by, rather than fear or regrets.

"Kurt, I—," He swallows again. His heart was in his throat. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"Is that a promise?" Kurt's eyes are twinkling with gray and a blended mix of light pastel green and crystal blue. His eyes hold playfulness to cover up how much he needs Blaine to be truthfully promising this to him.

"Yes," He whispers breathlessly, with no hesitancy whatsoever. "Kurt...I—Could I talk to you alone?" Blaine motions his head to the two married parents on the longest couch, and the gawky, upset stepbrother on the recliner chair.

Kurt's eyes twinkle, and his pupils reflect Blaine's face and a scene of the movie. He notices how Blaine's hair was voluminous without the gel. It stood up more and its curls appeared natural, as well as softer. He feels his arm lifting slowly and his fingers curling. He lets out a reassuring smile to Blaine and gently turns over, so he's laying on top of him, body to body. Finally, his fingers reach Blaine's face, which he touches gently, and then lifts his arm higher to brush his hand through the curly and straight and messy, soft hair. "Okay," Kurt grins. He pushes himself off of Blaine and then the couch with his hands, that curl around thick leather and the stands off to the side, as Blaine finally scrambles to get up.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Kurt rolls his eyes to himself. "I don't need my Dad to burst in thinking we're doing something suspicious at one in the morning."

"I heard that, Kurt!" Burt yells after them, too clearly focused on the loud explosion and action occurring in the movie.

"Sure you did," Kurt laughs to himself, once again pulling Blaine by the hand. It was only Carole who sent a confused glance to the couple entering the kitchen.

Blaine steps toward him, staggering Kurt to be pressed against the edge of the countertop. It had no means of being sexual, but the closeness was all the same, and Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and buries his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. He lifts his head off once Kurt's arms are around him too. "Talk to me?" Blaine pleads, gently. "On the phone—"

Kurt pecks his lips. "I will; I'll talk."

Blaine nods, appreciating the answer, but it still remains silent for eons of minutes and eventually the refrigerator humming takes him back to life. "So talk, hun."

Blaine wonders for a moment if throwing in a term of endearment at the end was too much, but then Kurt's hugging him tighter and begins to cry, before composing himself to talk.

"Do you know how you feel?" Kurt asks ruefully. "About tonight?"

"Quite honestly, it's still pretty surreal. I feel like my mind had no control over my body, and that's the only reason I stepped up to ask you to dance. "

"I know it was me," Kurt says sadly, reaching a finger to his face to take care of wiping a tear, since Blaine was already covering the right side of his face with love and adoration. "I can remember the cold stares, I can feel myself running all over again. Maybe the Kate Middleton line was a little too—"

"Perfect," Blaine laughs quietly. "No one would have even gotten back up there." He sighs and bows his head down, as his eyes water. To a perfection, he recites what had been playing in his mind from the very second they left prom. "'I am going to show them that I don't care if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back, they can't _touch_ me. That they can't touch us, or what we have.'" It's not said in the heat of a moment, and brilliantly with emotion, like Kurt had sounded when he spoke the words.

Kurt stares at him open mouths, and Blaine is stuttering again like he had when he confessed his feelings when Kurt was bedazzling Pavarotti's casket. "Y-you set it in stone, Kurt. I've always been scared. I just wanted to live my life normally, and blend in, and forget. But meeting you is so much more. With that, _we're_ so much more."

Kurt wants to kiss him reassuringly, but he doesn't just yet. He figures the roles are reversed right now and he has to lean against the counter and watch emotion emit from his boyfriend's face. He's always noticed that Blaine has had troubled time saying what he feels. He figures he'll take what he can get, and not just because Blaine's words are making him fall in love even more with him.

"You were exactly right. They won't be able to touch what we have. How can they touch something that consumes and surrounds me _every_ _single_ day? How could they _ever_ touch all this love we hold? Because it's true, Kurt."

Kurt's openly and softly crying at this point, trying to hold Blaine tighter now than he ever has before. He wants to respond so terribly, but any words that he had, escaped him. And he couldn't even bring himself to scream, 'I love you!' yet because this moment was just too much for him to handle. And he's learned to suppress the fact for a couple of months now, so he'll allow five more minutes. He was feeling…_so much_, it was a miracle he's not exploding_._

"Because I love you so much, it's terrifying. Much more terrifying than the idea of reliving my past for a night, or much more terrifying than getting beaten up for you, risking my own safety for _you_." Blaine sighs, and presses his lips to the side of Kurt's cheek longingly. "Anything I do now, is because of how much I can't bear to lose you. So yeah, no one would _dare_ to touch us. No one even _could_."

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt whispers brokenly, tears pooling his still twinkling eyes. "Just, _please_."

For a moment, Blaine opens his mouth is shock and fear of saying something wrong. He chuckles realizing that maybe he was making Kurt feel too much in one night. Joking aside, he presses his forehead against Kurt's, and swallows to gain seriousness. "I'm sorry," He whispers his apology.

"Blaine, I love you too, but God…" Kurt swallows and sighs, trying to efficiently breathe, but makes the mistake of deciding that he can't take it anymore.

And he would be lying if he didn't like how Blaine gasped when Kurt placed both of his hands on the sides of his face and presses his lips to Blaine's urgently and desperately. Kurt's teeth accidentally crash against his boyfriend's and for a second it hurts, but then he remembers that they love each other and there's not a moment better than this in Kurt's life.

Blaine's tongue slides into Kurt's mouth effortlessly, and pulls his waist closer to him. They're colliding and falling and floating all at once. And it's fast, and Kurt pulls away to give feather kisses to Blaine's face and neck and jaw.

"I love you, I love you," Kurt whispers frantically against Blaine's pulse. He speaks like it's the last time he'll see Blaine, but he knows it's not. Nothing in this kitchen could hurt them. And nothing in the world could touch them. Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips at the thought, and causes him to pull away.

"What?" Blaine grins, elated.

Kurt shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing. I just… I really love you, you know?"

"I know," Blaine laughs, feeling his heart beat fast of having to continue to run for life and love. "I love you too."

Carole chooses that moment to step into the kitchen with a tall empty glass in hand and gawks at their loving embrace, just as she catches the last phrase and smiles.

Kurt sighs to himself at Carole's appearance. "Carole, you've been an amazing mom, but I am _not_ moving right now."

"Hey!" She pouts. "No need for the _tone_. Once again, I'm going to proceed to be _amazing_ and ask if Blaine is staying the night. It's almost two in the morning."

Blaine buries his head into Kurt's shoulder again. "I just wanna stay like this forever," He mumbles, to no one in particular.

"I don't even think he's eligible to drive anymore," She jokes. "He can have the guest room."

Kurt twitches his lips, obviously not completely satisfied, but nods his head in acceptance.

"Carole, we're not hormonal, we're tired. I really just want to cuddle with and hold Kurt. We're not even considering anything of that nature. Too much has happened for today," Blaine is well aware that it's a stretch to ask Kurt's stepmother to stay in the same room, but it's not like he was lying.

Carole's eyes narrow as she ponders her options. "How about this: Blaine, you sleep in the guest room, and if you happen to accidentally get up and sleepwalk only to wind up in Kurt's room, it's not my fault, but I won't say anything. And Burt will probably sleep in tomorrow 'til ten." Carole winks and sighs as she realizes that she wouldn't have allowed this with Finn, her own son. Kurt mouths the word, 'alarm' to himself.

Blaine finally manages to pull away from Kurt, immediately hit by the cold temperature of the room. He walks over to Carole and gives her a blunt hug which she reciprocates shockingly.

"I love him," He says by her ear, like it's a reassurance and a promise he'll keep.

She smiles, a toothy grin, "I know. I heard."

Kurt, the master of hand-holding, tugs him up the stairs as Blaine sends another look towards Carole for being thankful.

He lazily wraps his arms around Kurt when they're both lying down and doesn't even bother to fake-sleepwalk over.

"I love you," And in his mind, everything that happened beforehand is recited. _'I care about you. I don't want to screw this up. You move me, Kurt. I'm never saying goodbye to you.' _He presses his lips to Kurt's cheek again, who hum happily at the feeling and words. Blaine wonders what else he could do for the bravest and most courageous, most moral, compassionate, and loving person he's ever met.

And Blaine knows he'd do it in a heartbeat because of the love that consumed him, and touched him everywhere he went.


End file.
